Conventionally, a type of series unit, which is so called direct-mounted type, has been known wherein a coaxial receptacle is used as an outlet terminal (also called a television terminal), and wherein coaxial cables whose distal ends are processed into predetermined sizes are directly connected as an input terminal and an output terminal (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In recent years, a series unit is required to have a very wide frequency characteristic, since a series unit needs to allow the passage of signals in the intermediate frequency band, which are outputted from a satellite converter, in order to receive not only terrestrial broadcast, but also satellite broadcast. Therefore, a series unit, in which coaxial receptacles having high frequency characteristics and shielding properties are used for the input terminal and the output terminal in addition to the outlet terminal, is widely used.
The coaxial receptacle type of series unit is generally configured such that the receptacle for the outlet terminal is disposed on the front surface (on the surface to be disposed along a wall surface of a room) of a housing, formed approximately into a rectangular parallelepiped shape, and that at least one junction is disposed on the flat bottom surface of the housing (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3066542
Patent Document 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-173730